Learn to Live
by MokoBunChan
Summary: My first fic! The title's a bit lame but I think it makes sense. Semi-fluffy fic. Malik moves to Domino and makes friends with someone unexpected. Slight language and character bashing. SetoKaiba x MalikIshtar Please read and review.
1. Prologue

My first fanfic ever! Please read and review. (Pretty pretty please?)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Sadly…)

* * *

"…Are you really sure about this Malik?" Ishizu asked for what was probably the millionth time that morning.

"Yes, sister," The blond rolled his eyes. "I'm absolutely positive."

"But you've never been to a school before!" She exclaimed, tearing up a little.

"I'm well aware of that," he said, pulling on the blue uniform, "But you know as well as I do that it's better if I spend at least some time in one, otherwise-"

"-It will be much more difficult for you to adapt to life on the surface." Finished the eldest Ishtar, "I will drive you to school today, if you wish."

Malik grinned, "Thanks. Bye sis!" He said, escaping out the door before she could protest.

"Ishizu's hair'll go gray at this rate." Said Malik as he plopped down in the seat of his brother's car, "She worries too much."

Rishid chuckled, "She merely feels concern for your welfare. As do I, Mas-" Malik looked up quickly "-Lik." He corrected himself.

"Rishid…"

"I apologize. Old habits are hard to break."

Malik sighed, "Yeah, I know…"

The two brothers sat in silence for a while. Eventually, they arrived at the school.

"…Are you nervous?" Rishid asked.

Malik bit his lip "…a little…"

Rishid smiled knowingly and hugged him, "Good luck. I am certain that you will do well."

"…Thanks Rishid." Malik said as Rishid drove away. The young Ishtar then turned towards the school, took a deep breath, and walked forward.

* * *

MokoBunChan: I seem to have a strange affinity for both commas and dialogue. I'll try to add the next chapter soon (I already wrote it, need to type it) so please don't give up on me. ^.^


	2. New Student

My second chapter! (well...more like the first...)

I own not that which is YuGiOh. (but I do have a Malik doll!) (I made it. It's kind of falling apart. ^.^;;)

Italics are thoughts.

* * *

It was first period for the students of Domino High School, and the second-year English room was being rather loud. Their teacher, Ms. Yukari (1) was getting frustrated, "Class please! Settle down!" she called out over the noise which only seemed to get louder. Then she snapped. "SHUT UP!" That seemed to get their attention.

After regaining her composure, she smiled. "Now class, today we have a new student. His name is Malik Ishtar"-Several peoples' ears perked up as said boy walked in-"and he's just transferred here from Egypt, so I want you all to please be patient if he gets confused and help him settle in." Malik smiled, "Thank you Sensei, but I've actually been to Japan before." Ms. Yukari was a bit taken aback at how smooth his Japanese was, "I suppose that makes things easier then." She gestured at the back of the room, "You can sit over there by Bakura-Kun."

Malik nodded and moved towards where Ms. Yukari had pointed.

"Hey Ryou." He said as he sat down next to the whitenette. "Um…hello, Ishtar-San." He mumbled. "Just call me Malik." corrected the blonde, grinning. "Um…ok, Malik-San…" Ryou said, staring intently at his desk. "Are you always so formal?" Asked Malik, completely oblivious.

The other boy was about to answer, when the teacher decided that now would be the best time to start class.

"_Well, so far so good_…" Malik thought, pretending not to notice all the cold, suspicious stares he was getting from some of the people in the room. "_At least Ryou doesn't seem to hate me_…" (2)

* * *

(1)A nod at Azumanga Daioh. Except this Ms. Yukari is more mature.

(2)Malik was raised in a hole. I doubt his social skills are top notch. (and I think it's pretty obvious that Ryou's not a fan)

My chapters are short...

Please Review! (It makes Mokona happy!)


	3. Study Hall

Hi! I'm back! I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! ^.^

Here's the next chapter (where Kaiba makes his entrance) so please enjoy!

(Italics are thoughts, but I'm sure you could guess that)

* * *

It was Ms. Yukari's study hall and her student's were scattered around the library. One such student, a tall, rich brunette with blue eyes sat at his usual table in the far back, away from everyone else, working silently on his laptop.

"Hey! Kaiba! Can I ask you something?"

"No, Ishtar, you may not." The young CEO continued typing away at the keyboard, not bothering to look up.

"Right, so, anyway," Malik ignored Kaiba's refusal and sat in the chair next to him, "You're really rich and really smart, correct?"

"Yes…" Kaiba did not like where this was going.

"Then what the heck made you decide to go to a school that would accept even Jonouchi?" Malik smirked.

Kaiba glared at the other boy, "Curiosity killed the cat."

"Really? So I'm a cat?" Malik asked, pretending to be shocked. "So are you gonna tell me or what?"

"No. It's none of your business." Kaiba was starting to get really irritated. Was he just cursed to be surrounded by annoying blond boys? "Was it a school your stepfather didn't want you to go to?" Kaiba twitched; the Egyptian was apparently a bit more intuitive than he thought.

"Was I right? Was I right?" Malik looked like a perky kitten, his lavender eyes huge and bright. Kaiba sent him his coldest, darkest glare which turned out to be completely ineffective.

"…So what if you were?" Kaiba's words dripped with menace.

"I knew it!" Malik grinned like a kid on Christmas morning. This surprised Kaiba, who softened a bit, but was otherwise unchanged. He sighed, turning back to his computer. "What about you? Why did you come here?" Kaiba hoped it wasn't something stupid like to be near his _friends. _

"Think about it." Malik's, smile no longer reached his eyes, "Exactly how many schools accept random foreign kids in the middle of the school year?"

"Quite a few, actually. They're called foreign exchange students."

"Oh." Malik seemed surprised, "Well what about the one's who've never been to school before so they don't have a normal education." Kaiba paused for a moment, "I assume you're the first of your kind."

Malik looked a bit embarrassed. "I couldn't pass any of the other exams." He admitted quietly. Kaiba shrugged, "All things considered, I can see why."

Malik smiled, '_I'm glad someone understood_.' He thought, not caring that neither of them spoke for the rest of the class.

* * *

Thank you! The next chapter should be up soon! Please Review!


	4. Making Friends?

New chapter up same day! Enjoy! ^.^

* * *

Malik's next class was P.E.

"Hey! New kid!" yelled, "What's with the girly hair? Is it some sort of fashion statement?" '_Why are there so friggin' many of 'em?_' He grumbled.

"My name is Malik Ishtar, ." Malik said, unimpressed by his teacher's volume level. "I'd prefer if you called me that instead."

This pissed off , "Well, _Miss_ Ishtar, I-"

"I'm a boy." Malik interrupted him.

"Huh?"

"I'm a boy, , so not Miss." Malik smiled, amused that a teacher, of all people, would make that mistake.

Now was REALLY angry. "A wise guy, huh? I'll show you!" Malik cocked his head as looked him up and down, making note of the boy's slim figure, '_Dodge ball_.'

"Class, today we're playing dodge ball!" He yelled. Groans were heard across the field. "Um, …?"

"What is it Ishtar?" he growled.

"How do you play dodge ball?"

stared at him for a moment then sneered. '_He's just making this better and better_.' He thought as he explained the rules to Malik. "Oh…I get it!" Malik smiled happily, '_This sounds like fun!_'

A few minutes later, was standing on the side of the field, open-mouthed and in shock as Malik easily bobbed and wove across the field, defending both his teammates and himself and striking back with impeccable aim. There were a few others like him, but they had all played many times before. '_Could this really be his first time…?_' wondered .

After the game, he nodded silently to Malik-in acknowledgement of his skills-who then smiled back and returned the gesture.

Next, Malik had math class, where most of what was said was like some strange language that he just couldn't begin to comprehend.

Malik sat spacing out at his desk, trying to process the information he had gathered. He was just about to give up and go to lunch, when someone's hand slammed down onto his desk, instantly waking him up. "Hey! Ishtar! I'm talkin' t' you!"

Malik blinked, "Oh really Jonouchi? I'm afraid I hadn't noticed." He smiled, '_So that's what I was hearing…_'

Jonouchi glared, "Why are you back in Domino?"

"My siblings started working here recently."

"Then why are _you_ at our _school_?"

"Because I passed the entrance exam."

"So?"

"So that's why I'm here." Malik frowned, this conversation was beginning to confuse him.

Jonouchi growled, pissed off. "What makes you t'ink we'd eva want you here? That we'd eva like you?"

His words stung a little. "…I don't expect you to like me," Malik said calmly, "I just happen to know you. Go ahead and continue being all buddy-buddy without me, I don't mind." Malik smiled in the hopes that Jonouchi might calm down a little.

"As if we'd eva need your say-so you jerk!" Jonouchi shouted, "You're just a lyin' little coward who can't do anythin' by himself! You're a spoiled brat who'll use his own brother to do his dirty work an' treat 'im like a slave! You don't _deserve_ any friends you-" his speech was cut off when a punch to the face sent him flying.

"Don't _EVER_ speak to me like that again, _understand_?" Malik's voice was low and cold. His lavender eyes glinted dangerously, sending shivers down the other boy's spine. Jonouchi gulped, a cold sweat dripped from his chin. Slowly, he nodded, too afraid to speak.

Malik's eyes narrowed, then he turned and left, grabbing his stuff on the way out. Jonouchi sat on the floor for a moment, '_What was that…?_'

* * *

Yay! I got it up! Please review! ^.^


	5. Lunchtime

Sorry for the wait! I finally got the new chapter up! As for the next one...I'm not sure. I'm having a bit of writer's block so I'm looking for any and all ideas and inspiration.

That being said, please enjoy!

'_blah_'=thoughts

"blah"=talking

* * *

It was lunchtime at Domino High, and after he left the classroom where he and Jonouchi had had their little "disagreement", Malik went to look for someplace to eat.

'_The cafeteria's a no go…_' Malik decided once he discovered how crowded it was. Virtually all the tables were full of students babbling incessantly about things Malik didn't really understand, in voices that hurt his ears.

'…_and_ _I'd rather not go back to the classroom…_' he bit his lip. Where could he go? People might trip over him (or worse, his lunch) if he sat in the hallway...

Suddenly it hit him: the roof! Why had it not occurred to him before? '_They do it all the time in manga…_' All he had to do was figure out how to get up there.

After a few minutes of searching (quickly, so he'd still have time to eat) Malik found a set of stairs that went up to a door that had to lead to either the roof or a very strangely placed storage closet. Figuring that, though a closet wouldn't be his first choice, either would do, Malik pushed it open.

The door swung open to reveal the roof and…Seto Kaiba?

Malik was surprised, he never expected that someone like Kaiba, the proud CEO of KaibaCorp, to be in a place like this.

The taller boy was typing away on his laptop at a small table at the far end of the roof, and didn't seem to have noticed that he was no longer alone. Smiling a little, Malik walked over and sat down next to the brunette.

"Hi." Kaiba jolted, suddenly aware of the other's presence, and nearly fell off his seat. Malik giggled as Kaiba struggled to regain his composure.

"Well?" Malik inquired, waiting for the older boy to return his greeting. Kaiba just stared at him. "_Well_?" the blonde tried again, a bit miffed. After a moment, the brunette spoke, "Are you aware that you laugh like a girl?"

Malik was taken aback, "W-what are you saying? I do not…!" he pouted.

Choosing to ignore Malik's state of denial (and not point out that pouting only made him seem immature), Kaiba sighed, "What are you doing here?"

Malik's face sank, "You too? Is everyone gonna ask me that? I mean is it really—"

"I meant on the roof."

"Oh," Malik blushed, "Well can't a guy get some quiet?"

"That's what I'm here for," said Kaiba, "but not many people come up here."

"Isn't that the point?"

Kaiba shrugged, "I thought you'd be hanging out with the nerd herd, discussing more efficient ways to utilize the 'power of friendship' or whatever it is they babble about."

Malik laughed, "Well…we don't exactly get along very well…"

"Oh really?" The Egyptian hadn't noticed, but Kaiba had stopped typing and was actually listening to him with something resembling interest.

"Yeah, especially Jonouchi." Malik bit his lip, "He kinda really pissed me off…" '_…really, really badly…_' he thought to himself.

"He 'kinda really' pisses a lot of people off. Join the club."

"Except that I punched him for it." Malik said guiltily.

Kaiba blinked and stared at Malik. After a moment, he smirked, "You know, you might not be so bad after all…" The blonde smiled, "Thanks! Oh and by the way, is there really a club for people that Jonouchi has made angry?"

Kaiba face-palmed.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review, your support is appreciated! ^.^


	6. The Past is Dead

Wow! My longest chapter yet! It took me a long time to update, but yay for plot bunnies! ^.^

Please read and review!

Disclaimer: Naturally, I own nothing. (Well, 'cept the bad guy)

* * *

"_Yes sir," came the reply, "His name is Malik Ishtar, age sixteen, born December 23__rd__, 1994. He is originally from Egypt and he currently lives in Domino with his two siblings. Other than that, very little is known about him."_

"_Interesting," the man leaned back in his chair, "Now why, I wonder, would someone as rich and powerful as Seto Kaiba being hanging around with him?" _

'_And how could he be used against him…?' he smirked._

* * *

"Hey Seto, what the heck is this thing? It's like a yoyo and a Frisbee combined…"

Kaiba blinked and looked up from his work. His blonde companion was holding a red and white disc that was attached by a cord to another, similar object which could be attached to one's wrist. Said blonde looked very excited, his lavender eyes big and round.

"That's the original duel disc…"

"Really? How does it work?"

Kaiba sighed, getting up from his desk. The boys had been spending a lot of time together lately and the brunette was slowly getting used to Malik's constant presence.

"It goes on like this…" Kaiba explained as he helped the shorter boy put it on. As he did though, he found that his face was growing hot. Quickly, Seto stepped away, '_What the heck?_'

"Then what?" Malik asked excitedly. Kaiba was glad that he hadn't seen him blush. "You have to throw it, but you need to flick your wrist-"

"So it really is like a Frisbee!" Malik threw it, "…and a yoyo…" he grinned, pulling it back. "But you can also duel with it, so it's even cooler!"

"Um, yeah…thanks, I guess…" Sometimes Malik left Seto at a loss for words, which was pretty incredible.

"I guess the Battle City duel discs are more practical, but this one's way more fun!"

Kaiba managed to resist blushing at Malik's smile, but he couldn't help but wonder, '_Did I just think he looked…cute?_'

"…refer?" Seto blinked, "What was that?"

Malik cocked his head, "I asked which one you preferred…?"

"I don't really have a preference. I suppose whatever the newest design is reflects my current tastes."

"Huh…"

Kaiba returned to his work and they were silent for a while.

"Hey Seto…What was your father like?" Blue eyes glanced up, the look they gave just a bit colder than before. "I don't mean Gozaburo; we all know he wasn't worth shit…" Kaiba snorted "…but what about your _real_ father? What was he like?"

For a moment, Kaiba didn't say anything, and Malik was afraid he'd made him angry.

"…He was…kind…and very smart and very strong, more so than anyone I know." Seto smiled a little, "On his time off from work, he'd play with me and Mokuba…he always felt so…safe. It was hard to believe he'd died…"

"…What about your mother…?" Malik asked gently.

"She was a stay at home mom. She was pretty spacey, and kind of a klutz, so I always worried that she was going to fall and hurt herself. She had long black hair, Mokuba really takes after her, but her eyes were blue…She was very beautiful…her cooking was the best ever! She and Father loved each other very much…" Seto's expression was one of pain; he bowed his head and hid his eyes in the shadow of his bangs. "…She was pregnant…when the accident occurred, the baby died with her and father…"

Malik was quiet. He didn't know what to say to comfort his friend, so he simply put his arms around him and laid his head on his shoulder. Seto gently shook him off and composed himself, easily masking his emotions. He was grateful that the other boy cared, but he wasn't used to the whole 'physically touching' concept. "Your turn." He said.

Malik blinked, "Huh?"

"I told you about my parents, now you tell me about yours." Kaiba didn't usually care about the past, but for some reason he couldn't help but be curious about this one.

"Well, you already know part of it. My father was an asshole who either ignored or beat me, so I was mostly raised by my siblings." He smiled, but Kaiba could tell it was a painful subject, then Malik's face fell completely. "…I never met my mother. She died when I was born…everything I know about her is secondhand information. She must have been wonderful though, everyone loved her. They were all very hurt by her death…"

Seto's eyes narrowed, "Is that why your father hit you?" Malik said nothing.

"That's stupid." Malik looked up as Seto continued, "You can't blame a child for something like that. It happens all the time, especially in rural areas." Again, Malik said nothing, so Kaiba flicked his forehead. "Don't be an idiot. It's not your fault, so don't go blaming yourself." Malik blinked, then smiled, "Thanks."

"Hnf." Was all he got in reply.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are wonderful! (Please) ^.^


	7. Author's Note

To everyone who is reading this:

I am so sorry! I have not updated in forever! (Lost motivation)

I will try really hard to update soon, thank you for your support!

Love you all!

-Moko


End file.
